Flounder in Merraway Cove
by Isiah02
Summary: Flounder is now a roommate in the Meraway Colony. Can a queen,two daughters( and Plank also) live with a brainless fish in the Colony. First ever crossover.


Isiah:** What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: Yo!**

**Isiah:. And welcome to our first ever crossever! I'm completely new to the crossover thing. And it's a parody so don't take it seriously,alright?**

**Tom: Good. Shall we get started?**

**Isiah: Let's do it.**

* * *

><p><strong>A wierd dream<strong>

Oona was outside the forest at night having no idea where she was or what she was doing.

"What the heck,"she said confused." What am I doing in the middle in the woods? With a cheap flashlight with cheap batteries from the dollar store? What the heck am I suppost to do with this?" Just then,she saw a note on a tree. She took it off and read it.

_You lose_

"You lose," Oona asked herself." Okay,tell me this. Who leaves a note on a tree at.." she was cut off being scared by a Proxy Miranda.

"Oh. My bad," said Miranda." Didn't mean to scar you. Now what I can do for you is this. Check this out. Bam." Miranda then opend her jacket revealing batteries." See that? I got the good batteries. You're using the dollar store batteries which will not work. You really need to tell your mom to step her game up if you know what I mean. Also,if you're not interested in that,here's ." Miranda then opend her other side of her jacket revealing watches." Tri-Kingdom Watches. What's your decision,bud?"

"I like the watches,but I really need..." Oona was again cut off by her flashlight going out." Anyway,how much for the batteries again," she asked.

"For you,"the Proxified Miranda started."$500."

"WHAT?!"

**The queen waking up**

Merraway Cove's Queen Emmaline woke up screaming from the dream she had of Oona." Oh,man," Emmaline said reliefed that she was just dreaming." I knew for a fact that had to be a dream. There's no way in HELL me or my daughters are paying $500 just for batteries." Emmaline then got out of her bed and started her day.

Later at breakfast,Emmaline was still going crazy about the dream she had." I'm sorry,guys,but I'm still going crazy about this dream," Emmaline started." Did she really want $500? Just for some freaking batteries?!"

Suddenly,there was evil laugh coming from the living room.

"Uh...mom,"Cora gasped a little scared.

"Who was..." Plank started but was soon cut off by the same laugh which came from...Sofia the Worst.

"OH,HELL TO THE NO," Plank yelled as he took out his sword."You know what,Sofia?! I'm ready for your ass this time! No more running! I read Sofia: The Arrival's third ending! LET'S GO MOTHERLOVER!" But the Sofia the Worst that was in the kichen was actually...Flounder.

"Hi," Flounder said excited." I'm your new roommate! I thought this outfit was a outlast,if you know what I mean."

"Did this motherlover really just say outlast," Plank asked not believing his ears or his eyes." Buddy,the only thing that wasn't gonna last was your damn fin. See,Emmaline? This is what you get for finding random fishes on the internet. What's your name anyway?"

"I'm Flounder."

"Bounder," Plank asked.

"No,it's Flounder," Oona corrected.

"Pounder," Emmaline asked trying to be funny.

"No no. Flounder-" he was cut off by Emmaline.

"Alright,look. I was just kidding.," Emmaline said." Prepare to have some rules,okay? Rule 1: Rent is due at the first of the month. And I'll accept either human or fish money. Rule 2: That Sofia the Worst outfit has to go. No execptions. Rule 3: Don't EVER touch our video ! However,if you're bored and you see us around,and I wanna try my luck in GTA 5,maybe we can hang then. And last and final rule. Everything in the kichen is mine. If you write your name on it,then that's a whole different story. However,if Marco's has a new topping and we order it,and we don't like the flavor,that might be another whole different story. I might even give you a slice or two. Okay?"

"Sounds fair," Flounder said.

"No,bud,"Emmaline started again." I know it's fair. Because you don't seem like a human,so that's brought you a minute. Now your room is upstairs,second door to the left. I suggest you get going."

**Later that day**

Plank and Oona were playing video games together." Is it kinda hard to believe this motherlover's right here,Oona," Plank asked.

"I kinda like it," Oona responded. Suddenly,Sofia the Worst's evil laugh echoed from the living room." Uh-oh," Plank said sarcasticly." Someone was not listening to the queen's rules. Rule number 2. What did she say eariler? Now I'm gonna have to give you an old school beat down." He then ran up to what's actually the real Sofia the Worst and started punching her.

"Now I know...the queen told you...to get rid of this damn suit...or I'm gonna have to kick your ass.."

"Um,what are you doing," Flounder asked as he entered the room.

"Wait a minute,"Plank said." You did come alone right?"

"Yeah," Flounder responded.

"Oh,God," Plank gulped.

"YOU KNOW YOY MESSED UP," Sofia laughed evily.

**Isiah and Tom: Dang!**

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: Guys,this will have multiple chapters just to let you know. And if you get the chance,review the last chapter of Have You Ever Ever Loved Somebody. The Rolanda lemon I was working on.<strong>

**Tom: Review nicely on our first ever crossover,guys. Flames are not allowed. Hollar at your boys. We love the support you guys give us! Keep up the awsome work! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


End file.
